Old life, New Life
by emergencyrush94
Summary: Allison is returning home to Chicago after bieng at boarding school in France for a year. What really happened in France, and who will she meet in Chicago that figures it out, yet still loves her? AU. ALL HUMAN. M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters haven't come in yet, but they will in next chapter. I own nothing. Ms. Meyer has it all.**

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.)**

Chapter One

Home

I pulled my car in front of my fathers house. My Bentley came to a stop roght when I asked it to, with no hesitation. I turn off the engine, took my sunglasses off of my head, tossing them into the passenger side with my purse, and stepped out into the warm Chicago sun. I looked around. Everything was just the same. The house sat in front of me, still ancient and beautiful. The grass was perfectly trimmed, and the bushes were all in straight order. I sighed, and walked up the concrete pathway towards the front door. I knocked on the front door, and after a few seconds, my father answered it.

"Allison" My father said in astonishment, and excitement.

"Hey dad" I said with a smile. Then my fathers wife appeared behind me. I suddenly because self concious, straightening out my black sundress. My father pulled me into a tight hug. He was wearing still wearing his suit. He had probably just got hime from work. It was only six thirty.

"Jessica" My father said as he turned me towards his wife, "This is Allison"

"I've waited so long to meet you!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight embrace. She was an average sized woman, probably around 5'7", and she had straight brown hair that was about medium length. Her eyes were blue. Sky blue. They were gorgous. I smiled when we pulled out of our embrace.

"Your father said you were a beautiful young lady, but I think he was downplaying you. You're gorgeous. And your eyes! I've never seen anyone with purple eyes before!" She said as she took all of me in. I smiled.

"She has Alexandria's genesis" My father stated. "She's one of a kind, that's for sure." He added with a laugh. I chuckled.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I asked as I looked around. Jessica, my new stepmom, was wearing an apron.

"No,no,no, of course not" My father said hurriedly. "Jessica was just beginning dinner. Would you like to stay? I believe Jackson and the rest of the boys will be home around seven, they had sports practice"

I smiled assuringly. "No, I believe I'll go visit mom, but is it okay if I come back later to see the boys? I haven't seen them in so long"

"Absolutely. Just come and go as you please. First thing tomorrow I'll go get a key made for you."

"Thanks dad" I said with a smile and a peck on the cheek. He smiled, and I turned to Jessica.

"It was wonderful meeting you" I said, and I was bieng honest. "I hope we'll get to know each other better, now that I'm moving back"

"I hope so too" She said with a smile. I smiled, waved, and headed back outside to my car. The drive wasn't that long to my moms. She only lived a street over. I couldn't wait to see my younger siblings and my sisters. It'd been so long since I last saw them. I drove until I reached my mothers house. I pulled in front of the also old house. I got out of the car and rushed towards the small gate enclosing each house. I pushed it open and ran up the stairs. I shoved open the front door, and looked around.

"Allison" My mother exclaimed from where she was in the living room. Connor was asleep on the couch, and I could hear Lauren arguing with Madison upstairs. I also heard a deep voice come from the kitchen.

"Renee?" I heard Ethan ask as he walked into the living room. "Allison" He exclaimed and threw his arms around me as soon as he recognized.

"You've grown so much" My mother said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I laughed. "It's only been a year"

"So, that's long for a mother."

I laughed. "How are you?" My mother asked. Ethan had returned to the kitchen.

"I'm good" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"You look good" My mother said as she looked at me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"How was France?" My mother asked.

"Different" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Did you have a good time?"

"It was a great experiance. I'm really glad I went, although I have missed everyone. I've already seen dad and Jessica. She seems nice"

My mother nodded as she listened.

"That's great" My mother said. "Where are your bags? I'll help you get them"

I laughed. "In my trunk"

"Okay, let's go get them" She said as she stood up. She led me outside, and I popped te trunk of my car, revealing two Louis Vuitton suitcases. My mother grabbed one, and I grabbed the other one, and a duffle that was hidden underneath the luggage. We lugged them inside, and then upstairs to my room. I looked around as I headed back upstairs. When we got to myroom, my mother opened my door, and I sighed. It too, was exactly the same. Nothing had been touched, although I was almost positive that my mother had dusted my room on a weekly basis, as she did every other room.

"I've already washed teh sheets, put towels in your bathroom, and made sure the clothes you left are in good condition" She assured me. I laughed.

"Thanks" I said giving her a hug. She smiled.

"Now, settle in. You're not leaving me for a very long time"

I laughed and watched my mother head into the hallway, shutting my door behind her. Tomorrow I'd have to go do some thing regarding licences and cellphones and such, so I tried to unpack everything today. I pulled one of the suitcases into my closet, and hung the clothes up. The other one, I unloaded into my dresser. As soon as they were unpacked, I stowed them under my bed. I unzipped my duffle, and emptied it out on my bed. I put the small items away, and threw away the toilitries I'd been using during the trip home. I'd stayed in theree different countries over the past week. It was a strenous trip home, but I was glad to be back, and it was so worth it. I shoved the duffle under my bed also, and went to sit on my window seat. The view was perfect. It had a view of the skyline, and of the water. It took my breath away, seeing it for the first time in so long. I sat there, looking out the window until I heard my stomach growl. I opened my beroom door, heading downstairs.

"What do I have to do to get some food around here?" I said jokingly to my mother, who was sitting in the living room with Connor, who was now awake. He held open his arms for me, and I took him. He giggled playfully, and I laughed.

"Ethan is picking up Mexican from Jalepenos, your favorite" My mom said, smiling.

"Thanks" I said, grinning back. "Where are Emily and Samantha?"

"They went shopping with their friends" My mother rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"How long do you think Ethan will be?" I asked.

"Hmm, he just left a few minutes ago, so I'd say another twenty minutes, at least" My mother replied.

"Do you think I have enough to time run otver to dads and see the boys before he gets back?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably, and even if you're not here by the time he's back, we'll wait for you"

"Okay" I said, handing Connor back to her.

"Here's your key" My mother said, handing me a zebra print key. I chuckled.

"Thanks" I laughed.

She laughed too. "Hurry up" She said in a more stern manner. I laughed once more before heading back out to my car. I'd have to park in the garage when I got back, but I'd worry about that later. As I entered the car, I looked out the front windshield at the setting sun.


End file.
